The hangover, iCarly style
by Gleekylover1
Summary: La banda de iCarly va a la despedida de soltera de la protagonista. Al siguiente día, Sam y Freddie despiertan y descubren que están casados, que tienen un bebé que ni siquiera es suyo y que alguien falta. Carly. ¿Podrán encontrar a su mejor amiga antes de que su boda empiece?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy, de la nada se me ha ocurrido esta historia. También tengo nuevos proyectos en mente. Pero creo que primero debo terminar los que ya iniciado. Cosa que todavía no hago xD.**

**iCarly no me pertenece :(**

* * *

- Spencer...

- ¿Sí? - Preguntaba él desde el otro lado de la línea

- La cagamos... - Dije sollozando

- ¿Qué?

- ¡La cagamos!

- No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

_**23 horas atrás...**_

- ¿Está todo listo para la boda? - Le preguntó Sam a una asistente de quienes hacían la recepción de la próxima boda de Carly. Así es, mi casi-hermana se estaba casando y yo no podía estar más orgulloso.

- Sí señorita. Todo listo - Informó la secretaria con una carpeta en la mano.

- Bien - Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí. - Freddie, ¿Ya tienes tu traje?

- Desde la semana pasada. - Respondí - Pero deberías dejar de preocuparte, todo saldrá a la perfección.

- ¡Debo asegurarme, Freddie! Siempre ha sido el sueño de Carly tener la mejor boda, y yo haré que sea así.

- Ya sé, pero ella quería que el pastel tenga a los ositos cariñositos - Dije burlándome recordando cuando Carly nos contaba sobre su boda de ensueño.

- No haré eso, ¿Quieres que Griffin pierda su actitud de chico malo?

- Aún no puedo creer que sea con él con quien se case, seguro la luna de miel será en la isla acaramelada - Sam rió ante mi comentario

- ¡Y de regalo de bodas le dará a Pedro el pingüino! - Ella continuó con mi broma

- Ejem...

- Sabes que te quiero, Carly - Dijo Sam al verla, Carly lucía un poco avergonzada y molesta por nuestras burlas.

- Lo que sea, ¿Ustedes ya tienen todo para mi despedida de soltera?

- Sí, claro - Dijimos los dos al unísono. Algunas cosas no cambian aunque pase el tiempo.

- ¿Entonces ya nos vamos?

Yo asentí y Sam tomó su bolso, el cuál lo había dejado en una de las sillas de la oficina de la compañía que eligió Carly para su boda.

- ¡Los Ángeles bebé! - Gritó Sam emocionada

Yo le sonreí mientras salíamos del edificio, tomamos un taxi para ir al areopuerto de Seattle. Antes de pasar por el detector de metal, miré a Sam seriamente y ella rodó los ojos. No podía pasar de nuevo.

- Bien... - Suspiró sacando su navaja suiza y su paquete gigante de grasitos. Me la entregó en la mano y yo la tiré a la basura. Un grasito me lo comí y ella se comió dos en menos de lo que imaginaba. El resto se los regalo a una ancianita. Bueno, no se los regaló literalmente, abrió su bolso sin que ella se diera cuenta y le metió el paquete. Pobre señora, la seguridad la cogió después.

Pasamos por el detector de metal sin problemas y abordamos el avión. Sam me dio goma de mascar para que no se me tapasen los oídos. Raro. Estabámos en el ala izquierda del avión, Sam iba en medio. El avión comenzó a ascender y Sam miraba a todos lados como desesperada, al parecer no creía que llegaría la hora de que la azafata venga con los refrescos y los bocadillos. Yo me relajé y puse los audífonos de mi asiento en mis orejas y sintonizé la estación con el género de pop. A los 15 minutos de vuelo, llegó la azafata y nos ofreció una bebida y galletas. Sam pidió unas extras y de paso se cogió las mías y las de Carly. Típico.

En más o menos media hora, llegamos a Los Ángeles, bajamos del avión e íbamos a pisar el suelo de la ciudad cuando Carly se puso a mirar souvenirs. Digamos que se gastó 20 dólares en una camiseta de mala calidad que decía "I LOVE LA". Spencer no debió darle su regalo de bodas anticipadamente. Seguro al terminar el día ella se habría acabado los 1500 dólares. Paseamos por el Teatro Chino, el Kodak y por el paseo de la fama. Nos registramos en un hotel cerca de la playa de Venice y esta vez no en el hotel que nos había recomendado la mamá de Sam hace varios años atrás.

- Sam y yo dormiremos en el cuarto con la vista al mar y tú en el de enfrente - Me dijo Carly

- Sí, ya entendí. - Dije rendido

- Haremos una fogata en la playa, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Sam

- Sí - Respondió Carly

- Entonces llevaré mis malvaviscos

- No me vas a dar ¿Cierto?

- Qué listo - Dijo señalándome con una sonrisa de "Me conoces muy bien", y por supuesto que lo hago.

Llegó la noche y me vestí para la ocasión. Todo iba a ser como en los viejos tiempos, los tres mejores amigos haciendo bromas todo el tiempo. O eso creía.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola terrestres! pues últimamente no he actualizado mis otras historias porque estuve en exámenes :(**  
**Pero ya acabaron y he vuelto con este capítulo :)**  
**¡Disfrútenlo!**  
**Y sí, iCarly me pertenece, Dan Schneider me lo vendió en mis sueños :D. Nah mentira, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Desperté e inmediatamente sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza, y abajo... Si saben a lo que me refiero.  
Mi visión estaba borrosa, pero podía descifrar que no estaba en mi cuarto de hotel. Miré a mi alrededor y ví  
que todo era un desastre, una lámpara ,al igual que una ventana, estaba rota, había ropa por doquier, las paredes  
estaban rayadas con pintura... ¿Qué había pasado?

De pronto, sentí que alguien se movía a mi lado, tenía cabello rubio, Oh no.

- ¿Sam? - pregunté alterado, dándome cuenta que estaba desnudo y ella también.

- ¡POLLO FRITO! - Gritó despertándose - Ah, solo eras tú.

- Sí, solo soy yo - Dije haciendo que me mirara.

- ¡AY POR DIOS! ¡PONTE ROPA, BENSON! - Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez tapándose los ojos.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo - Dije mirándola de arriba para abajo, por suerte ella seguía tapada por la sábana.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - Gritó levantándose y tapandóse con la sábana aún más.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! - Me tiró una almohada

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! - Dije levantándome

- ¡LARGOOOOOOOOO!

Me puse mis pantalones rápidamente mientras ella también se vestía y salí al corredor antes de que a Sam le diera un ataque. Noté que el corredor estaba  
igual que el cuarto, todo un desastre...

**General POV**

Sam llevo sus manos hacia su cabello, jalandóselo en forma de frustración. Pudo notar algo en uno de sus dedos, era un anillo de bodas de oro, con un diamante  
en el medio.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó exaltada - Oh no...

De pronto, se escuchó un llanto proviniente del armario. Sam lo abrió cautelosamente, y encontró... ¡Un bebé!

- Oh. Por. Dios. - No dudó ni un segundo en salir del cuarto a buscar a Freddie, cuando lo vio en el corredor tomó su mano inesperadamente y notó que el también  
tenía un anillo de bodas, Freddie miró su mano, sonrojándose al instante.

- Mira... - Dijo Sam respirando entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse - Esto, lo descubriremos luego, hay un bebé en el armario.

- ¿Qué? - Freddie logró articular.

Sam le dio una cachetada - ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, ÑOÑO ESTÚPIDO! ¡AHORA VEN CONMIGO! - Lo jaló del brazo, enseñándole al bebé quien estaba en un asiento de coche para su edad,  
el bebé aparentaba unos meses.

- ¿De quién es ese bebé? - Preguntó el chico. Bueno, según él, hombre.

Sam volvió a cachetearlo - ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! ¿TÚ CREES QUE YO SÉ?

- ¿Qué hora es?

Sam miró al reloj de la pared, - ¡LAS 2:00 PM! - Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CARLY?

- ¡NO LO SÉ! ¿PREPARANDOSE QUIZÁS? - Dijo con sarcasmo

- No, ella no pudo haberse ido sin nosotros - Freddie dijo, tenía razón.

- Ay no, ay no, ¡SU BODA ES EN 6 HORAS! - Dijo Sam perdiendo el control caminando de un lado para el otro.

- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?!

- ¡YO QUE SE!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Freddie casi se desmaya por todo lo que estaba pasando, la situación era muy confusa...

- ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AYER?!

* * *

**Ya sé que estuvo corto, pero los reviews son amor, y el amor es felicidad, entre más feliz esté más largo serán los capítulos jaskjs.**


End file.
